


In a New Light

by firesign10



Series: A New Light [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel run afoul of The Trickster. He wreaks havoc on Castiel, and the fallout has unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a New Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/gifts).



> Written for counteragent on Livejournal, who commissioned it *mumble* ago as part of the AO3 Auction. I went for your prompts of Sam, Castiel, genderwap, and porn!
> 
> Thank to candygramme for the beta, and to etoile_etiolee and dolnmoon for alpha reads and support!

Sam lowered his arms from where he'd thrown them over his eyes, protecting them from the blinding flash of light. The Trickster had barely called out a warning before he'd manifested some major mojo, and Sam's retinas were struggling to re-adjust. The dingy motel room came back into focus: the grimy blinds, the worn bedspreads, the scuffed plastic and laminate table and bureau. Sam zeroed in on the army green duffle on the floor by his feet, relief spreading as its details came into view--the canvas straps, the buckles burnished by wear. Okay, his eyes were okay. So were his weapons.

_Fucking Trickster!_

Sam's head whipped around as he looked for the rascal--who, of course, was gone. Only a few bright Starburst wrappers crumpled on the floor spoke to his presence.

Then there was the gorgeous woman in the room.

Wait... _what?_

Sam shook his head, unsure if he was still dazed by the Trickster's stunt. A petite woman stood next to the other bed, a pretty woman with masses of black curly hair and crystal blue eyes. She had high cheekbones and a wide, soft mouth, and was dressed in...in...

A black suit that enveloped her delicate frame, a white shirt underneath that with a blue tie hanging loosely around her neck, and a beige trenchcoat that draped awkwardly from her slim shoulders. She stared blankly at Sam before crumpling onto the mattress.

Sam couldn't speak for a moment, but after a couple of attempts, his voice returned.

"Cas?"

***

Castiel was sleeping now, tucked into bed wearing one of Sam's T-shirts, which reached several inches below her butt. Her curly hair was spread across the pillowcase, but she'd burrowed into the pillow, and Sam couldn't see her face at all. He sat on the other bed, leaning back against the headboard as he nursed a beer, just watching her breathe. She seemed frail, delicate, vulnerable, and yet inside her was the most powerful being Sam had ever met. He was having trouble reconciling the conundrums; strong vs. weak, male vs. female, somehow it was bending his brain.

He didn't know what to do next. How could they switch Castiel back? And what was the Trickster's game, doing this in the first place? He sighed and wished Dean had returned. Then he was glad Dean wasn't back--he didn't know how Dean would react to a female Castiel. He might wig out. Or try to seduce her.

Sam rubbed his eyes, knowing that the gritty feeling meant he needed to sleep. Castiel twitched and moaned, and Sam felt a rush of protectiveness, followed by more confusion. That was still an angel inside the delicate vessel; were this the "old" Castiel, he would never feel like he had to guard the angel. Why should a female vessel change that?

He didn't know why. He just knew it did.

Sam got up and took off his shirt, boots, and jeans, leaving his boxers and T-shirt on. He grabbed the cover off the bed he was sitting on, bringing it over to Castiel's bed. If Castiel had nightmares or awoke in a confused state, he wanted to be at the ready. He figured he could lay on top of her bed and use the other comforter as a blanket.

 _Like I have to worry about protecting Castiel's virtue._ He laughed to himself, ignoring how uncomfortable the situation still was. He lay there for a long time listening to Castiel breathe, trying to keep his long limbs away from the sleeping form next to him.

***

"You need to ignore the sex of my new vessel. I am still me," Castiel said flatly, her voice a husky alto. "I still have my Grace, my power, and all the knowledge I already possessed. I am merely in a new...package." She examined her hands, then stretched out her arms, twisting and turning them. "Everything seems to work quite well. I am simply not as...robust as my previous vessel." She cupped her breasts. "And of course, some of the parts are different."

Dean snorted. He'd returned mid-morning with coffee and breakfast, and, after his initial freak-out, was now lounging on the other bed with ankles and arms crossed, studying Castiel. Sam walked over and smacked his feet, throwing them off the bed and breaking his reverie.

"Hey, bitch!" Dean squawked, "What the fuck!"

"Dude, stop staring. You're gonna give her a complex."

"I can't help wondering what it's like. Cas, what's it like, switching from an outie to an innie?"

Castiel placed a hand over his belly. "My navel is unchanged, Dean."

Dean snickered, and Sam shook his head in exasperation. "Cas, what Dean is referring to in his usual crass way, is that instead of having a penis, you now have a vagina. And please don't feel that you have to answer him."

"Ah!" Castiel replied. "I find that, in some ways, the female arrangement is much more practical. There are no awkward fleshy parts dangling outside the safety of the body. Having everything inside is much...tidier. More compact."

Sam shook his head. Dean got off the bed and grabbed a beer. "Sure, it's tidier until you go on the rag. Then 'tidy' is out the window." He whirled to face Sam. "I am _not_ going to the store and buying any feminine hygiene crap for the angel! No way! I'm drawing the line, Sam!"

Sam sank into a chair. "Just kill me now."

Castiel said, "Are you talking about menstruation? This vessel will not go through that. Just as I don't generally need to eat or sleep, I will not go through any reproductive cycles."

"Well, that's a relief." Dean took a drink of his beer and sighed. "Really, Cas, how does it feel inside there?"

Castiel was quiet for a moment. "Like any vessel does, Dean. It's warm and strong as it contains my Grace. I feel the body working as it must to maintain itself. I...truthfully, I am only aware of being more diminutive in size, and finding the configuration of my shape unfamiliar."

Castiel had shed her trenchcoat before sleeping last night, and she had not put it back on. The black suit jacket had likewise been shed, and the white, rumpled shirt she'd donned upon rising enveloped her body, with the black pants only staying on by dint of a tightly notched belt. She seemed unmoved by her baggy clothing, but Sam wanted her to be more comfortable.

"Hey, Dean, think you could dig up an old T-shirt, and maybe some track pants or something? It'll still be too big for her, but it's bound to be an improvement on that get-up, until we can get her some real clothes."

Dean said, "Yeah, yeah, sure." He went to rifle through his duffle bag and brought over a shirt and shorts. "Here, this T-shirt shrank last laundry day, and these boxers are a pretty snug cut." He put them on the bed next to Castiel.

"Thank you," said Castiel gravely, and she began to unbutton her shirt. Being male just a few hours ago, she had no bra underneath, and both Dean and Sam yelled and turned away quickly. She stared at them, asking, "What? What is--oh, the cultural taboo of bare breasts." She finished removing the white dress shirt and pulled the T-shirt over her head. "I am unaffected by that. It does not matter to me if you look at me unclothed."

" _We_ care, Cas, _we_ care!" bellowed Dean. Sam could only nod in agreement; the flash of Castiel's very pert, very pretty breasts had given him an instant erection, and there wasn't enough blood left in his brain to speak. His mind was filled with the vision of white globes topped with pink nubs that Sam immediately itched to touch, to play with, to see how sensitive they were. To put his mouth on and taste...

 _Stop it! This is Castiel! I never wanted to do that to him before!_ Sam gritted his teeth and thought of half-decomposed corpses to get his rogue boner under control.

"I'm dressed. Dean, I do not understand. You look at naked breasts all the time on the computer and in your magazines. Why did seeing mine distress you?"

Dean ran a hand down his face. "Cas, you are like...like family. I would never look at my sister's boobs. It's wrong. And pervy. I wouldn't look at yours for the same reason."

 _What does that make me?_ wondered Sam, who very much wanted to look at them. And touch them. And do a whole lot more to them. His still half-hard cock twitched in agreement.

***

A few weeks had passed, and Castiel was still female. They'd gotten proper clothes for her--jeans, shoes, tops, a jacket, all from various consignment and charity shops they'd passed. "Proper clothes" included bras, Dean insisted, and hadn't _that_ been an amusing little adventure. Sam had kept out of that little escapade, although he couldn't keep himself from snickering at Dean's exasperation as he exited the shop.

Dean had adjusted to Castiel's new vessel surprisingly well, treating Castiel as he always did, just adding a side of big-brother protectiveness. Castiel herself was as unfazed as she had been when it first happened, her demeanor calm and unruffled, her manner toward them unchanged. Even Bobby had been only momentarily flummoxed when they'd visited him last month; after an initial "Balls!" when Dean told him about it, he'd moved on to business as usual. They lived as they always had; traveling around the country, staying in crappy motel rooms, eating at greasy diners and fast food chains, having beers late at night as they watched tv. Castiel flitted in and out of the Impala and the motels with her customary rush of invisible wings, leaving and arriving as abruptly as ever.

Sam was the only one who apparently had a problem with the new Castiel. A big problem.

With his dick.

Castiel's new form stirred Sam up in a way he hadn't felt since Jessica. His body behaved like he was sixteen again, with his dick in a perpetual state of excitement. He jerked off at least twice a day, morning and night, stifled sessions in small motel bathrooms with peeling grout and chipped enamel, dingy towels scattered on the fixtures and the floor. He breathed in shallow, soft pants, trying to keep from making any noise as his hands pumped his cock and squeezed his balls. Of course, Dean still knew what he was doing in there; when Sam emerged, he'd snark about Sam's pink face, ragged breathing, or the heavy smell of spunk that lingered even when he'd done it in the shower and washed it all away. Sam grit his teeth and ignored his brother's ribald humor, while Castiel simply tilted her head in adorably sweet confusion at their antics.

"Wow, Sammy, didn't know ya had it in ya! Those towels safe to use, or they full of jizz?"

"Damn, Sam, ya pound another one out there? Time to shave your palms yet?"

"Alright, let a man see about a horse before you go clogging up the drain there, Mr. Spooge!"

Finally Sam snapped. The pressure of being in a constantly semi-aroused state and the strain of keeping his mouth shut to the people he spent all his days with was too much. He whirled to face Dean, throwing his duffle across the motel room.

"Leave _off,_ Dean! Shut your fucking piehole for once and leave me alone! I don't go harassing you about all the bimbos you fuck in _your_ spare time! There's probably enough of them to go around the fucking globe by now! Who cares that I'm jerking off--at least I'm not leading anyone on or fucking them under false pretenses! I'm a young, single man with a healthy libido, so fuck off!"

Sam left the room, slamming the door behind him.

After he took a long walk, he stopped for something to eat. As he finished his meal, he knew he had to go back. He was only surprised that Dean wasn't already blowing up his phone with texts. Sam paid his bill and began to walk back to the motel.

_Whoosh._

Sam stopped and turned to one side. Castiel stood there, curly black hair tumbling around her shoulders like it always did. She wore a Dr. Who T-shirt , faded blue jeans, and had hiking boots on, and, damn, he still couldn't get over how cute she looked in regular clothing.

"What is it, Cas? Is Dean pissed? Did he send you after me?" Sam felt defensive, despite knowing he hadn't done anything wrong.

"No, Sam. He was...pissed...at first, but then he sat down and thought about it and realized you were right. He felt bad for his behavior. He did not send me. I came...because I wanted to."

Her clear blue eyes were fixed on him, and Sam felt himself grow warm. What if...what if he did kiss her? She was a thousand times stronger than him--if she didn't like it, she'd stop him. At least, she'd know...he could show her how he felt. His dick was chubbing inside his jeans, and he steadfastly ignored it. This had to be about emotions and respect, not sex.

Well, not entirely.

"Sam, you have been in turmoil ever since I became female. I do not fully understand why. Is there anything I can do to help you--"

"Yeah. This."

His mouth came down on hers, and his eyes closed as he lost himself in how soft her lips were, how perfectly her body fit inside his arms, the soft pressure of her breasts against his chest. The silky tangles of her curls wound themselves around his fingers, and his cock swelled against the prison of his fly. Someone moaned--he wasn't sure who. All he knew was that she wasn't stopping him.

And then she did stop him, pressing her hand firmly against his chest, creating a small space between them. He stared wildly into those intense blue eyes, her mouth now rosy and moist.

"Oh, shit...oh, Cas, I'm sorry...so sorry," he stuttered, releasing her and stepping back. "I just...you're so beautiful, and I--I wanted so bad to--I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Why be sorry? I did not object. I think...I liked it. Do you regret it?"

Sam was confused. "No, I liked it too. A lot. I didn't know if I was being...disrespectful. Doing something against your will." _How do angels feel about kissing anyway?_

She put a hand on his cheek. "Is this why you have been disturbed? You wished to kiss me?"

Sam nodded. Her hand was so warm on his face. He felt like he was falling into those big blue eyes.

"Sam, I...I have had strange feelings too, feelings that I do not understand. I love both you and Dean, I have always striven to protect you two, but this...this is different. My heart feels like it beats too fast, my limbs tingle, and inside...inside, I ache." Her mouth was brushing his now, and he trembled with the effort of holding himself back. "Why do I ache, Sam? Why are things different? I don't even know...what I want." She pressed her lips against his. "This...I believe I want...this..."

And then her mouth opened beneath his and the kiss exploded in heat and wet and tongues seeking each other out. Sam's arms crushed Castiel against his body, his hands unable to stop from moving over her hips and ass, holding her, squeezing her; he was barely able to breathe with the unleashing of his desire and her eager response.

She moaned and wound her arms around his neck; he didn't pull her to him so much as she squirmed deliciously against him to get even closer. He slid one hand under a firm, round cheek and her leg lifted, locking around his hip. Suddenly he was holding up by her ass as her legs wrapped around him, her crotch now pressing against his erection, his denim rubbing against hers. Her mouth released his and she panted against him, "Sam! I don't...I want..." Her teeth nipped at his lips, her tongue licking afterward to soothe the sting, slipping back inside his and probing, sliding, filling him with her sweet taste.

He groaned and tore free from the kiss, desperate to not drop her as his dick tried to rip through his zipper. "Gotta go...somewhere, not here, can't...Cas, want you, want you now!" She nodded urgently, still breathing heavily as she swung her legs down, pushing against him to release her. "Dean is gone, we can go...go back to the room." She kissed him hard but briefly, turning to pull on his hand as they ran back to the motel room.

The Impala was gone when they arrived at the room, and Sam was relieved that not only did they have the room to themselves, but the car's rumbling engine would give them a few moments warning when Dean returned. He fumbled with the key, his fingers jittery with adrenaline and arousal. They rushed through the door and slammed it, Sam flicking the lock before he grabbed Castiel's head and kissed her again, part of his brain noting how his hands spanned her face and thinking how hot that was.

Her hands were already busy unbuttoning his shirt, and then they broke apart as they both pulled their T-shirts over their heads. Sam's cock jumped inside his jeans as he realized that Castiel had foregone wearing a bra, and there were those beautiful breasts he'd been fantasizing about since her change. They were of medium size, but round and full, tipped with tiny, rosy nipples standing out so pertly that Sam fell to his knees and kissed them. His hands cupped them, squeezing as his fingers stroked those perfect curves, his lips nibbling one and then the other, coaxing them into hard nubs that stroked against his lapping tongue. His teeth gently grazed them, and he moaned when he heard her gasp and felt her hands slide into his hair, gripping his head against her.

With a final suckle to each tempting breast, he forced himself to pull away and look up at Castiel. Her eyes stared down at him, the blue almost totally eclipsed with black, her mouth slack and swollen. He dove in for a kiss, his thumbs playing against her nipples and drawing sighs of pleasure from her. He kissed down her slender neck and between her breasts, thumbs still playing against her nubs and making her arch her back as she sought more pressure from him. He tongued into her navel and across the soft plane of her belly as he gently steered her to the bed.

She grunted softly as she fell back on the coverlet, her hands sliding up and down her body as Sam undid her fly and slipped her jeans down. She was wearing cotton panties, pale blue with tiny white flowers and a little white satin bow in the middle of the elastic that slung from hip to hip. The sweetness of the panties touched Sam and aroused him at the same time, and he nuzzled them, pulling on the little bow with his teeth, sniffing and rubbing his face on the soft fabric. He could feel the bush of hair beneath, pushing against the cotton, the resilience of it exciting him. He started lapping at the joining of her legs and groin, poking his tongue underneath the elastic, nosing at the dark curls of hair peeking out.

Again fingers slid into his hair, winding through it as she tried to lift her hips. "Sam...Sam, I..." He looked up as she picked up her head, staring at him and whimpering.

"Is this...are you alright?" he asked in a husky voice, his throat clogged with desire. "If you want to stop, it's...we don't have to."

She looked at him again and shook her head. "I don't know what to do, but I know I want to keep going. Please, Sam, I want...I want this."

He littered the skin below her navel with soft kisses, smiling as her skin quivered under his lips. His fingers slid inside her panties, tugging them off, and her pubic hair brushed his palm, a sensation he rarely felt in the modern day of bare pussies. She kicked the panties the rest of the way off her legs as he buried his face into the dark, springy hair and just breathed her in. She smelled of soap and arousal, the heady scent of her pussy intoxicating him, luring him on to delve further. He pulled back to see as his fingers parted the soft flesh of her labia, pulling them gently open and revealing her dark pink opening, already glistening with moisture from her excitement. Her natural perfume was stronger now and he lapped at her opening, wanting to taste all of her.

Castiel practically levitated off the bed, mewling as she clutched at Sam's hair, her back in a beautiful arch as her hips twisted under his tongue. "Oooohhh.....what...what is that, what are you..." She whimpered as he mouthed at her clit, sucking at it and flicking it with his tongue. He couldn't get enough of watching her writhe in response, her breasts bobbing on her chest, her hips trying to roll up, but pinned in place by his hands. Her taste flooded his mouth, sweet and salty and rich, his chin wet with her juices, her hair tickling his nose. "Sam, is this...I'm so confused...Oh, don't stop, please don't stop..." She cried out as he suckled hard on her clit for a moment, and her pussy spasmed with her orgasm, releasing even more moisture that he eagerly licked.

He crawled up onto the bed with her, kissing her as he stroked her hair with one hand. Her eyes opened and he saw tears glittering, the crystal blue even more brilliant. "Sam, what...what was that? My body, it's buzzing all over, and I...I still crave your mouth between my legs." She kissed him. "Is that...me? Is that how I taste?" She rubbed her cheek against his, sniffing at him.

"Yeah, that's you. You're so delicious, so wonderful. And that--that was an orgasm. That's the ultimate pleasure of your body. It makes you...buzzy after. And it's natural to want more, and most of the time you can have more." He kissed her, letting her explore his mouth and her own flavor. He played with her breasts, swirling his fingers around them and tugging gently on her nipples. He smiled against her kiss as he spanned from one nub to the other with a single hand, thumb to pinkie, stimulating them simultaneously. She moaned and pushed her chest against him, her own hand now squeezing his shoulder, sliding down the plane of his back.

"Such pleasure...I didn't know. Oh, Sam, what a gift!" She kissed him hungrily. "Is there...more?"

He growled and bit her neck softly. "Oh yeah, there sure is." He moved his hand back down between her legs and rubbed. She moaned and pressed against it, spreading her legs wide. He pushed himself up off the bed and rapidly peeled off his jeans and boxers, throwing them aside an giving himself a few quick strokes.

She gave a very satisfying gasp when she saw his cock. "Damn, you're so good for my ego," he joked as he rummaged for a condom.

"It's so large! Are all men so endowed?" She sat up and reached a hesitant hand out, running her fingers down his length. He hissed and grabbed himself at the base to choke off the impending climax. "What is this?" she asked, pulling her finger away and studying the thread of pre-come attaching it to his tip. She stuck it in her mouth, and he thought he was going to come right there. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on it, and he had to close his eyes, tugging hard on his balls so it wouldn't be over before it started. "Interesting. Salty and bitter and yet...just like you."

"Please...you're killing me...I can't hold off much longer, if you want to...you know." His cock jerked in his hand, and he figured it was ready to just leap over to Castiel without him.

She scootched back up on the bed, spreading her legs wide as she touched herself, her slim fingers running up and down her pussy. "Oh please, please, I want to feel this to know why humans crave this so much. Please, Sam, I want you." Her eyes, so dark now, implored him to join her, and her innocent offering of herself was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her thighs to roll the condom on. The pressure of his hand was enough to make him moan, and she moaned as well, her hands spreading herself open for him, even slipping a finger inside, making his cock blurt a fat bead of pre-come out.

He pressed the head of his dick against her pussy, rubbing her clit with it and then sliding it down to her cunt, toying with pushing it in and out just a tiny bit. He looked up at her face as she gasped and caught her bottom lip with her teeth, her hands on her belly, grasping and rubbing. She nodded at him. "Yes, please...please, Sam..."

Putting one hand down to hold himself up, he looked down and guided himself with the other, his stone-hard cock pushing at her opening, the pressure making him groan as he felt himself entering. She was so tight, deliciously so, and he gritted his teeth to keep control as he pushed, feeling her walls embrace him snugly as he moved and she accepted him, enveloped him in a a heat that seared him to his core. Castiel keened, her feet locked around his ass, her hands gripping his forearms. He watched her face transform with bliss and pleasure; watched her gasp as she moved against him, grinding her hips wildly, her breasts jiggling and bouncing with his thrusts and her undulations. She was everything he could want; sex still with innocence, unfettered by expectations and posturing, and with a sweet hunger he yearned to fill.

"Ah, shit!" he cried--he was all the way in, fully encased inside Castiel. Oh God, he couldn't remember even being welcomed liked this--Castiel was so open to him, so eager and ardent, driven only by her affections and desire. He bent to kiss her, their lips sliding together as he began to pull back and thrust forward. Every thrust made Castiel moan, every moan drove him harder, until he was fucking her with every sweaty muscle he had, chasing her pleasure and driving their excitement up and up. Her moans grew louder and her scent stronger as her body heat rose, her sweat and the generous juice from her pussy intensifying around him in a delicious miasma of arousal.

"Sam! Sam!" Castiel cried, clutching him. Her hips bucked underneath him, and he couldn't stop himself from slamming into her. He was afraid of being too rough and tried to hold back, but she dug her heels in and spurred him on. "No! No! More! Give me everything, Sam! Now!" He hesitated for a moment and then let go, fucking as hard as he could, hauling her legs up on his shoulders as he fucked her, half out of his head with lust and animal need and yet needing to care for her.

His balls tightened unbearably, slapping heavily against her ass; electricity from his cock was zapping his brain when Castiel wailed a long, high wail, her back curving up in that beautiful arch again, her hips grinding hard into his. He kissed and bit down her neck, one hand squeezing a breast as she sobbed, her arms clinging to him, pulling him down to rest against her body, still shuddering from her spasms of pleasure. Castiel buried her face into his neck, and he felt her tears on his skin.

"Baby, are you okay? Was I--I'm so sorry, sweetheart, sorry..." He stroked her hair, pressed soft kisses to her forehead, hating himself until he felt her head shake.

"No, no, you were--I didn't know, I didn't know. Not too hard, nothing like that, I just--it's so overwhelming! I...I didn't know it would be so strong. I'm good, I'm wonderful, Sam. You were fantastic." She laughed softly, wonderingly. "I understand so many things now. And the pleasure--it's unfathomable until one truly experiences it."

His relief was enormous. He knew he was a big man, and usually he didn't pick dainty partners for that reason. Jessica had been tall and strong, and Ruby--well, Ruby had been a demon.

"Cas, do you think...um, do you mind..." he mumbled as he started to pull out.

"What?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Well, I, um...I didn't...uh, I didn't come yet and--"

Understanding dawned on her face. "Oh, you did not experience the orgasm when I did?"

He grinned. "No, it...sometimes it happens like that, but not often. Usually one and then the other. And um, I'm still...it gets painful for a man. Can I...I can just go in the bathroom." He started to roll away, but she caught him.

"No! I want to see you enjoy the pleasure. Can I still be involved? Can I help you? Do you want to re-enter me?" She spread her legs again.

He thought longingly about being inside her again, but with her well out of the zone now, he knew she might be sore. "if you don't mind, can I just...I could jerk off here. You could still touch me and kiss me. I'd like that a lot."

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him thoroughly. He half-leaned up, peeling off the condom and stroking himself, still hard and on edge. She leaned up on an elbow to watch, her face still slack from her climax. One hand slipped across her breast, and he choked. Castiel smiled and said, "That's good? You like that?" He nodded vigorously--seeing her touch herself in any way was a huge turn-on. She played with her boob in a self-exploratory way, experimenting with how she liked to be touched. She pinched her nipple, tugged it, flicked it, and Sam thought he was going to come right that second.

"You're beautiful," he said to her. "I never saw you like that before, but now I see it." He stroked harder, his grip firmer. He kneeled up so he could use his other hand on his balls, rolling them and gently tugging and squeezing them. Clear pre-come drooled from the tip to pool on her belly. She swirled a finger in it and sucked on it, watching him steadily. "Fuck," he gasped. "Beautiful and fucking hot too."

Sam felt the wave starting in his balls, rushing up his spine and out his dick in an enormous surge of pleasure. Come splashed across Castiel's stomach and breasts, uneven spatters of white globs and strings decorating her. Just seeing his come landing all over on her body caused Sam's cock to spurt out more, and he gripped himself firmly to milk every drop out, rubbing the head on her hip. She laughed and said, "I am all messy! You must clean me up, Sam. You are all over me." She trailed a finger through a puddle on her belly and sampled it. "Mmm. Stronger than the clear stuff, but I like it." She licked some up with her fingers as Sam lapped his come up from her breasts. His legs felt entirely too wobbly to walk, but as his strength returned, he finally got up and got a washcloth from the bathroom to wipe them down with.

They cuddled together on the bed, and Sam pulled one corner of the coverlet up to cover them. He spooned around Castiel, kissing the back of her neck softly as she drew his fingers through hers, holding them to her stomach. "Hey, Cas?" he asked. "Can I ask something?"

She nodded. "Of course, Sam."

He thought about how to put it. "Cas, don't you have all the memories of your vessel? All of Jimmy Novak's memories?"

She nodded again, more slowly. "Yes, I do."

"So, don't you have his memories of...of sex? When he had sex with his wife?"

She sighed a little, and Sam nestled her closer, nuzzling her ear. "Yes, I see those memories of Jimmy's. But I don't... _experience_ them. I watch them, like watching a movie or TV. I don't _feel_ them. So our lovemaking--that was the first time I ever _felt_ all of that. It was incredible. I truly had no idea how incredible it was. Humans are very lucky."

Sam could feel her relax and knew she was slipping into sleep. Even angels appreciated a little post-coital slumber, apparently. He briefly wondered what would happen when Dean got back and found them naked in bed together, much less the telltale smell of sex in the air. Then he decided that he didn't care, and he fell asleep.

Dean never did return during the night; instead, he came back in the morning around eight-thirty. He laughed loudly at seeing Sam and Castiel snuggled together, and did in fact make a couple of ribald remarks about the room's air quality. Then he threw their clothes at them and told them to get up--it was time for coffee, breakfast, and a powwow.

They walked over to the nearby diner--there was always a diner nearby--and tucked in to coffee and hash browns and bacon and eggs, with a communal stack of pancakes on the side. Castiel watched the men eat, and finally put a few bites of everything on a plate. She nibbled and tasted, approving of the bacon and hash browns, but not caring for the scrambled eggs or the pancake.

Sam was almost surprised at his appetite, when last night's activity suddenly flashed across his mind's eye. He almost choked on a piece of bacon, but managed to wash it down with coffee. Castiel asked after him with concern, but Dean merely smirked. Sam kicked him under the table.

"Okay, now the powwow. We know this," and Dean gestured at Castiel, "was the Trickster, AKA Gabriel. Well, I found a way to summon him, and even better--I got some holy oil to keep him still while we question him. So I think we need to go find a vacant barn or some such and call us an Archangel."

They drove out in the Impala, heading out on rural roads that eventually were empty of any visible being. Castiel spotted a barn, and they parked the car out of sight and went in to check out the barn. It was indeed vacant, and had been for a long time, judging from the weathered slats, animal nests, and faded paint.

Dean cleared the floor and Sam laid down the ring of holy oil. Together they prepared the summoning ritual, while Castiel huddled under one of Sam's shirts nearby. Her face was serious and downcast, and Sam kept throwing anxious glances at her as they prepared.

Dean muttered, "Whatcha going to do if Gabe switches her back?" His face was sympathetic, but Sam had to turn away.

"Cross that when it comes," was all he could reply. Dean nodded.

Latin words, a burning match, a flash of flame, and there stood Gabriel, who they knew better as the Trickster. He looked highly annoyed.

"You doofuses! You have no idea what you just screwed up! I had the whole team of Swedish--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry to cock-block ya, Gabe, but we got a little situation here," drawled Dean, looking at his nails.

Sam tossed the match and the holy oil ignited. Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms in front of him. "Really? You thought I'd leave before--"

"We _know_ you'd leave, so stop with the hissy and let's discuss the matter at hand," Sam stated firmly. "Why did you do this to Castiel?"

Gabriel looked at Castiel and smirked. "You came out nice, brother. Better than I thought you would."

Castiel shrugged off Sam's overshirt and stood in front of Gabriel. "I do not understand what the point of this was. Why turn me female? What does it accomplish?"

Gabriel studied Castiel, who in turn looked at Sam. Gabriel broke out in a guffaw. "Oh ho! So, Castiel, you hunted the hunter, did you? Bagged yourself a Winchester?" He clicked his tongue as he signaled "okay" with his hand.

A faint pink blush rose on Castiel's fair skin, and Sam's jaw tensed as he stepped forward. "Answer the friggin' question!"

Gabriel sighed. "Fine, killjoy. I turned Castiel into a girl to distract you testosterone-ridden morons. Lookie here, no lookie there. That's it." He looked at Sam. "But now, I see a better reason to keep _her_ like this."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, while Castiel continued to stare ar Gabriel. She nodded slowly. "I see. You did not plan this, but it works for you. I cannot deny that you are correct."

Sam came over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Cas, what is he saying? What are _you_ saying? I don't think Dean and I are following."

Gabriel yawned. "Of course you don't, you big galoot." He nodded at Castiel. "She's figured it out., haven't you, Cassie girl?"

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam. "It's you, Sam. While Gabriel just wanted to distract you two with my...situation, there was the unexpectedly development of...Sam and me. Our attraction. That we...made love." She looked at Gabrel and he nodded. "So now, Sam and I, we have a...bond. Instead of being involved with a demon, Sam is now involved...with an angel."

Sam looked stunned, while Dean still looked mildly puzzled. "What the heck, I slept with an angel. It was really nice, but not life-changing."

Castiel shook her head. "Dean, you have always been allied with the angels. Sam, on the other hand, has fought to avoid being allied with the demons. By his very blood, he is more drawn to them, and they to him." She put a hand on his chest, patting him. "I'm sorry, Sam, but this is the truth. But now, you are more tied to me. An angel. A woman. Your soul is more drawn to Heaven's side than Hell's, and your heart has more reasons to live rather than die."

Dean's head swiveled to stare at Sam. "Die? Who's talking about dying? Sammy?"

Sam sadly looked at his brother. He'd always meant to spare Dean from his darkest thoughts. "Dean...yes, there's times I've thought about dying. This life is...it's so hard, and it's not what I ever wanted. To know that Lucifer is after me, that I'm his vessel? That I could be the Boy-King? Dying almost sounds easier, except that he's vowed to bring me back forever." He sighed heavily. "I love you. You're my brother, and without you, I wouldn't even be here. So I keep going, because I'll never leave you alone."

Castiel murmured, "But now..."

Sam turned to her and took her hand. "But now...maybe there's a little more keeping me here." He drew Castiel to him and embraced her.

"So, Sammeh, you want her like this, or you want the boy model with external parts?" asked Gabriel.

Sam looked into those blue, blue eyes. "Cas, I confess that it wasn't until you were female that I felt like this about you. I'm wired for girls. I think this form is beautiful. But if you want to switch back, I don't care. It's you, regardless of packaging. I'll learn--we'll both learn--and that's fine. It's up to you. I promise to be here either way." He kissed her.

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Sam. Your words are reassuring. I confess, I can see many ways that being a male would be easier, but...I enjoyed how we lay together, and I wish to do more of it." Dean coughed, and Sam shot him a look. "I like how we have been, and so I will...I will remain in the female body." She looked at Gabriel. "That is my choice."

"You got it, babe. We all done here? I might still catch my Swedish beauties, if you all could..." He waved at the flames.

"Yeah, yeah, we're done," grumbled Dean, and he doused the flames with the buckets he'd placed nearby. The ashes smoldered and Gabriel was gone.

Sam held Castiel close. "I meant it, you know. Either way. I don't care."

"I know," she said, rubbing her face on his chest. "I really do prefer this. And we can have lots of sex."

Dean exclaimed, "Okay! Two rooms from now on! And we'll make them far, far apart!" He checked that there were no live coals remaining and sauntered off to the Impala.

Sam and Castiel grinned at each other. "I think we need to get a room right next to Dean's, and be very, very noisy!" he said with a wink, and she laughed.

"I agree!"


End file.
